


Afire

by cc_keb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc_keb/pseuds/cc_keb
Summary: A short autumn themed drarry fanfiction.





	Afire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely beta!  
> This is a mega-short little fic for rose-grangerweasleyisbae  
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more if you'd like.

 

**_∞_ **

 

    When Hermione enters the eighth year dormitory, she quickly takes notice of Ron’s unhealthily pale face looking quite concerned. She blinks in confusion and takes another step towards him. She snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Ron, what’s wrong?” Ron looks up and then gulps audibly, “I think I know where Harry has been going at–at night.” Within seconds her concern melts away. Instead, in its place lays a heavy feeling of curiosity. 

 

   “So, where?” She exclaims with excitement. Ron closes his eyes, his eyelashes curling under his eyes. He shakes his head sourly, his mouth moving into a grimace. “It’s bad ‘mione. Really  _ really _ bad.” Hermione furrows her brows. _ ‘How could it be bad?’ _ She thinks to herself. Harry has seemed so happy lately. Whatever it is, she decides, surely must be a miracle worth thanking.

 

    Ron and Hermione both know how terrible Harry has been and felt since the war. Constantly plagued with nightmares and swarmed by absolutely ridiculous rumours, he couldn’t even enjoy a meal in the Great Hall without several Howlers being sent towards him. 

    “You don’t understand Hermione! It’s terrible.” She narrows her eyes and gestures for him to continue, but he shakes his head and sits down in an armchair by the fire, letting his body sag into the cushions. 

 

    He inhales deeply and begins, “ Harry and I were on our way back to the dorms when Malfoy came up to us. That little git started saying nasty things to Harry, so of course, I went to defend him! But then…” he trails off, shifting uncomfortably. “And then?” Hermione says promptly, her eyes wide. “But then Harry waved me off and told me to go ahead, saying that he would have a little chat with him on his own. And obviously, I know Harry could - and can handle himself.” She raised a brow, knowing the exact opposite. Ron waved her off, continuing, “so I agreed. But I don’t trust that lousy ferret with him.”

 

    “So I followed them ‘mione,” he tells her gently but gravely. Ron looks down before his gaze flicks back to her eyes. “They went to the washrooms and Malfoy pushed Harry into the wall and I was going to step out and help but then Malfoy, he kissed him. And Harry let him!” Hermione gasps, a hand flying up to cover her open mouth. “You must not have seen correctly, Ron. There’s no way. Harry  _ hates _ Malfoy, they would never kiss,” she says dismissively. 

 

    “No!” Cried Ron as and he lept up and turned to Hermione. “You don’t understand. It wasn’t just the one kiss Hermione! I wouldn’t even call it a hate kiss thing! Harry leaned against his chest and Malfoy hugged him and then they just sat there smiling at each other creepily.” He looks away, a frown showing on his freckled face. Slowly, a flustered blush spreads across his face as he recounts the emotionally intimate moment he had accidentally intruded upon 

 

   “It was so gentle looking. I haven’t seen Harry look so peaceful in months, nearly years even.” Ron says softly as he glances up at her, his brows scrunching worriedly. “What are we going to do, ‘mione?” Hermione hums quietly, thinking while absentmindedly glancing around the empty room. 

    “Well, you said Harry looked peaceful, right? So why ruin it if Malfoy is treating Harry kindly? Not that I like him now, because he’s definitely still an idiotic little snake,” she says under her breath. “But,” she continues, “Harry deserves to be happy. Even if it is with Malfoy.” Ron sighs but nods. “Yeah,” he breathes.

 

    “Do you mean it?” Both heads whip around, startled by the sudden intrusion. “Harry!” Ron shouts while Hermione glares at him affectionately. She elbows Ron and he winces, muttering under his breath while she speaks, “yes. Whatever makes you happy Harry. As long as it’s not skipping lessons, or fighting, or–”

    “Alright, alright! I get it.” Harry grins sheepishly and they all share a smile. Harry begins to leave to go to bed for the night, but then stops suddenly and looks over his shoulder in a shy manner. “Hey, guys?” Hermione and Ron look up at him. “Thank you,” he mumbles. Ron winks.

 

. . . 

 

   What Ron sees the next morning when he enters the common room causes him to emit a deep groan. Quickly, Hermione hushes him. “If I would have know accepting them would have meant having to witness them  _ cuddle, _ I would have never–!” He soon shuts his mouth upon seeing her glare. There, right in front of where the fireplace is set afire lays the entwined bodies of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy’s pale arms are coiled around Harry’s waist as Harry lays on top of him. His glasses have been thrown carelessly atop of the two whilst Harry’s head is just visible from under the vibrant red blanket covering the both of them. Soft snores can be heard coming from the content duo. Ron, staring at the two of them wrapped up in each other,  their pyjamas clashing horribly– huffs and crosses his arms in an uncomfortable manner. 

 

   “What we do for you, Harry,” he whispers. Hermione smiles, agreeing.

 

**_∞_ **

 

**_09/26/2018_ **


End file.
